Finnrey
Finnrey is the het ship between Finn and Rey from the Star Wars fandom. Canon The Force Awakens After Finn end up on Jakku, he makes his way to the small trading post, where he see's BB-8 and Rey. Some scavengers try and take BB-8, and before Finn can go over to help, Rey beats off the two, and saves BB-8 on her own, while Finn looks on clearly impressed. BB-8 spots Finn and tells Rey, thinking that he had attacked Poe and taken his jacket. Rey chases him down and confronts him, knocking him into the sand in the process. Finn then tells her and BB-8 how he had rescued Poe, but that he didn't make it. Rey then comes to the conclusion that Finn is part of the resistance. Finn not wanting to reveal his identity as a former stormtrooper, lies and tells her that he is part of the resistance. Rey is clearly impressed. Finn is really protective of others. Though they just met, this immediately includes Rey, who is used to fending for herself. When Finn realizes that Stormtroopers are after them, he grabs Rey's hand to pull her out of danger, initially angering her. This happens a couple more times during their initial action scene. When an explosion knocks Finn to the ground and Rey races to him, she is shocked when his first concern is whether she's alright. This prompts her to reach for Finn's hand. They reach the Falcon to escape the Stormtroopers. This prompts a chase scene that highlights Rey's piloting abilities and Finn's shooting abilities. Once they escape, the pair begins gushing over each other with compliments over their skills. They share a moment gazing at each other before realizing they need to fix the ship. During this time, Han Solo, a previous owner of the Falcon, finds them and claims the ship. Before he can drop them off on a planet, they are attacked by Solo's enemies who recognize BB-8. A fight ensues where rathtars are set loose. At the sight of the monsters, Rey becomes afraid and reaches for Finn who pulls her away. One of the rathtars captures Finn, but Rey saves him. Along with Solo and BB-8, they escape and head to Maz on Takodana to find assistance in getting the droid to the Resistance. While talking to Maz, Finn gets upset and discusses his fear of the First Order, insisting there is no way to fight them, only to run. Maz offers Finn a chance to leave, which he takes. Rey follows him and begs him not to go. He reveals his past as a Stormtrooper to her and tells her that he looked at her like no one ever had. Finn asks Rey to escape with him. Rey refuses and they partways, devasted. Before Finn can leave, the First Order attack. He rushes back to help and sees an unconscious Rey being kidnapped by Kylo Ren. Finn screams her name and races for her to no avail. The Resistance comes to save them, but not before Kylo departs with a captured Rey. Instead of escaping, Finn travels with the Resistance back to their base and provides them with all the information he has on the First Order. During a meeting over what to do about Starkiller Base, Finn claims that he can destroy the base's shield, but he needs to be on the base itself. This is a ploy to rescue Rey. Finn confesses this to Solo once they reach the base, but they continue on to destroy the shield guarding the weapon. In the process, they find Rey who has used the Force to escape captivity. When she realizes that Finn came back for her, she embraces him. They continue on their mission to destroy the base by setting up explosives. In the process, Solo reaches out to his son, Kylo, hoping to bring him back to the Light. Kylo murders him as Finn and Rey watch in horror. Kylo sees Finn and chases after him, calling him a traitor. When Rey tries to attack him, Kylo throws her into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Finn rushes to her and cradles her in his arms before getting up to fight Kylo with the Skywalker lightsaber. When Finn falls during the duel, Rey wakes up to continue the fight. She defeats Kylo, but is unable to kill him since the planet is falling apart. She races back to Finn and cradles him in her arms, crying before they are rescued. Before Rey leaves to find Luke Skywalker, she kisses Finn on the forehead as he lies in a coma. The Last Jedi Finn wakes up from his coma and asks Poe where Rey is. The last he remembers, they were fighting Kylo Ren. Poe Dameron explains that she went to find Luke Skywalker and that they are now on the run from the First Order. In a meeting with Leia Organa, Finn asks how Rey will be able to rejoin them to bring Luke back. Leia shows him a binary beacon on her wrist, explaining that it will light Rey's way home. When the Resistance is attacked, Leia is injured and the beacon falls from her wrist. Finn picks it up and decides to escape with it so that Rey won't return to be caught in the crossfire between the Resistance and First Order. He is stopped and attacked by Rose. Along with Poe, the two form a plan to get the Resistance out of the slow speed chase they are in with the First Order. Rey has a difficult time convincing Luke to return with her as he sees himself as a failure. While Rey tries to convince him and learn from him, she asks Chewbacca to keep trying to regain contact with the Resistance and to get a status update on Finn. During this time, she finds that she is mentally connected to Kylo Ren and she begins to think he can be saved. When Luke refuses to come with her yet again, she decides that Kylo is the Resistance's only hope and goes to the First Order ship to help bring him back to the Light the way Luke brought Vader back to the Light. Before she leaves, she asks Chewbacca to pass on an unknown message to Finn. While this course of action leads to the death of Snoke, the First Order leader, Kylo replaces him and refuses to stop the attack on the Resistance. Rey knocks him out and escapes. Finn rejoins the Resistance, which has landed on Crait, after the plan fails. While the two groups do battle, Rey swoops in on the Falcon, destroying some of the tie-fighters, which helps Finn's group as they race to destroy the First Order's new weapon. This attempt fails, but Luke Skywalker projects himself onto Crait to give the Resistance a chance to escape. Finn and Rey are reunited and embrace each other. As they fly away on the Falcon, Finn tends to an unconscious Rose who was injured in the battle. Rey looks on, jealous. Quotes The Force Awakens Fanon On AO3, Finnrey is the fourth most written ship within the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy tag; Finn's second most written, as well as Rey's second. Fandom FAN FICTION :Finn/Rey on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : :FinnRey Fridays on Tumblr is a blog with a weekly fanwork event for FinnRey Gallery :Finnrey/Gallery Trivia *The official @starwars Twitter account posted a gif of Rey and Finn dancing on Crait together with the caption "We know". *Rey finds Finn attractive in the junior novelization of The Force Awakens. *John Boyega, Finn's actor, was once asked whom he would like to see Finn end up with between Rey and Rose and he replied “personally Rey, yeah, Rey.” *John Boyega ships Finnrey as he said at ComicCon that he wants Finn and Rey to stay together since they first started together *Daisy Ridley, Rey’s actress, once posted Finnrey fanart where they’re holding hands on her Instagram page for John’s birthday and stated she liked the picture. *John Boyega debunked a Finn/Poe romance saying, "I think we already established a love between Finn and Rey" x *John Boyega confirmed on his Twitter that Finn hadn't been friendzoned and that Rey was jealous when she saw Finn tending to an injured Rose. *The Shakespearian adaptation of The Last Jedi also confirms that Rey is jealous at seeing Finn taking care of Rose. *John Boyega ships FinnRey x *The book Stormtroopers: Beyond the Armor confirms that Finn loves Rey and that his love for her helped bring about the Resistance victory against the First Order since he came to Starkiller Base to save her. *In the audiocommentary for The Last Jedi, Rian Johnson revealed that he created the binary beacons as a way to connect Finn and Rey throughout the movie. Navigation